cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Muddy
'''Muddy '''is the main antagonist of the episode, ''Horse Brothers, ''in the cartoon series, ''Disney Adventures. ''Better known as the greatest thief in the Disney Kingdom, Muddy is known for stealing valuables and evading the guards. Despite his fantastic skills, Muddy wishes to rule the kingdom by gaining control of Mark's magical wand. Background Muddy is a monkey who has the ability to manipulate objects with his mind and cause earthquakes by using his sonic scream. He comes from a race of howler monkeys. It is assumed that Muddy is poor and initially used his skills to steal food for survival. However, Muddy thought that if he could steal a banana, then he could steal whatever he wants. With an army of thieves, Muddy rides over the Disney Kingdom, stealing the valuables belonging to Disney characters. Since then, Muddy has been known as the greatest thief of all time as he can steal someone blind and escape the palace guards, making the most wanted criminal in the Disney Kingdom. Development Muddy, along with the Monkey Thieves were inspired by Sa'Luk and the Forty Thieves from the 1996 direct-to-video animated film, ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves. ''Muddy is shown to be one of the most dangerous villains in the ''Disney Adventures ''franchise as he nearly destroyed the Disney Kingdom and had Mark and his friends killed. Personality Due to his title as the greatest thief in the kingdom, Muddy is extremely arrogant, overconfident and believes that all of the Disney characters are worthless as none of them have been close to imprisoning him. As evidenced by Maximus, he has been trying to capture Muddy ever since he came to the kingdom. Although Muddy enjoyed having all of the food and money in the kingdom, he desired to have power over the kingdom. He then becomes determined to gain control of the magic wand belonging to King Mark and use it to overtake the kingdom. By the looks of his cabin, Muddy hates living it as it's structurally unsound and knows that once he crowns himself king, he'll be living the castle. While generally calm under pressure, Muddy angrily lashes out at his henchmen and is willing to kill whoever stands in his way. When Drake steals the wand back from Muddy, he immediately tried to murder him. In the end, it is shown that Muddy's arrogance and greed lead to his defeat as he is imprisoned in the underground dungeon by Maximus. Physical appearance Muddy is a brown howler monkey with a muscular build. His fur is similar to Abu's. He wears black burlap pants. Powers and abilities * '''Monkey Physiology: '''Muddy is an anthropomorphic monkey. * '''Telekinesis: '''One of Muddy's powerful powers is being able to lift objects heavier than he is. * '''Martial art skills: '''By the climax of the episode, Muddy is shown to be a skilled fighter when battling Drake and Maximus. * '''Sonic scream: '''As a howler monkey, Muddy is capable of screaming so loud that it can cause an earthquake. Appearances Disney Adventures Horse Brothers The episode starts off with Muddy stealing the valuables from a marketplace. Mark, Maximus, Aladdin, Flynn Rider, Davis and the castle guards chase after Muddy. Seeing how the guards were approaching, Muddy throws barrels, items and even a little boy at them to block their way. Flynn and Maximus jump over the discarded items and chase Muddy into the forest, which is where his cabin is located. Flynn and Maximus nearly had Muddy until he used his sonic scream to cause an earthquake and his telekinesis to throw Flynn into a pond and Maximus into a mud pit, humiliating them. He then rides back to his cabin, laughing at his defeated enemies, calling them worthless. Inside his cabin, determined to steal something very powerful orders one of his thieves to spy on Mark and find something that he could steal. The next day, at the Mouse Hut, the thief overhears Mark talking to Cheshire Cat about having his wand being locked up and two of the lion guards guarding them. Having enough information, the thief reports back to the cabin and tells Muddy about it. He then plots to steal the wand from Mark and harness its magic, so he can usurp Mark, crown himself king and take over the kingdom. Later tonight, Muddy and two of his thieves sneak inside the castle and successfully steal the wand. However, the thieves are spotted by BJ and Jennifer who witnessed the theft. Knowing that he can't leave an eye-witness, Muddy uses the wand's magic to shrink them down and trap them in a bottle. The next morning, Mark, Flynn, Aladdin head over to the forest to confront Tank, not before he orders Tinker Bell to find Muddy and stop him from using the wand at all costs. Unfortunately, Muddy traps Tinker Bell in a bottle as well. Once Mark, Flynn and Aladdin arrive, the thieves restrain them. With the wand in his hands, he uses it to create a powerful thunderstorm and steal all of the food and money from the buildings around the kingdom as well as lifting them off the ground, including the Disney Castle which he turns upside down, causing Annabelle and the others to fall out of the castle while hanging on for dear life. He threatens to murder Annabelle if Mark tries to take the magic wand away from him. Suddenly, Maximus and Drake enter the forest along with the Horse Army who surrounds Muddy. Despite being outnumbered, Muddy doesn't surround and sentences Mark to death by painfully vaporizing him. Before Muddy could execute Mark, Maximus jumps out of a nearby tree and struggles to retrieve the wand from Muddy. With help from Drake, this is successful. Having enough of Drake, Muddy draws his sword and tries to stab him in the back. Quickly, Maximus turns the sword into a banana, which causes the hungry monkeys to pile up on Muddy. With Muddy distracted, Maxmus uses the wand to undo all of Muddy's dirty spells. By the time, Muddy gets the hungry monkeys off of him, he sees that all of his spells have been broken. Now realizing, that he's truly powerless, he tries to run away but is stopped by Maximus who shrinks Muddy and the thieves down and are imprisoned in the underground dungeon by the guards. Category:Monkeys Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Thieves Category:Jungle animals Category:Teenagers Category:Bosses Category:Wooten Villains Category:TV Animation characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Magic Users Category:Middle Eastern characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Transformed characters